


Four Seasons, One Party, Nine Happy Years

by chaotic_charlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKAASHI IWAIZUMI AND TENDOU ARE FRIENDS BECAUSE I SAY SO, Angst, Charlie Sucks At Writing But Does It Anyway, Four Seasons, I think lmfao, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Party Fic, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, also, but not actually, but uh yeah, dont worry tho its fineeeee, four things, hes a teenager, like literally barely any ACTUAL ushiten because.... suffer, lowkey, me: no <3, oh yeah actual tags my bad, oikawa is not a bad guy, or a villain, rarepairs: friendship edition, setter squad: confirmed, suga keeps biting people, tendou is a petty bitch, tendou reads fanfiction: confirmed, terushima and kuroo make out a little bit, this really got away from me because i had too much fun writing the party and forgot the damn plot, time skip, ushi is just kinda dumb <3, ushijima is not a robot, y'all: can we get some actual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_charlie/pseuds/chaotic_charlie
Summary: Ushijima seemed like he still wasn’t comfortable with the level of articulation he had reached, but he spoke anyway. “How do you know when you have feelings for someone?”Despite the warmth that spread in his chest, Tendou cackled and teased Ushijima for a moment before he hummed. In reality, he thought it was adorable that Ushijima came to him about this.“Well, I guess it depends on who you ask!”“I’m asking you,” Ushijima said flatly.With another small chuckle, Tendou finally relented. “Personally, I know I like someone when I feel comfortable around them. I want to spend all my time with them and make them happy!”Ushijima was silent for a moment too long for Tendou to be comfortable. “Then, I suppose I do not have feelings for this person.”“Oooh, spill! Don’t lose hope, Wakatoshi. Your love may look different than mine.”“Well,” Ushijima shifted so that there was room for Tendou to climb onto his bed and face him as he spoke, “I look up to this person. I think they are strong, and beautiful, if not a little bit foolish. They’re good at volleyball.”“Sounds like you admire them, Wakatoshi. Who is it?”“Oikawa Tooru.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Four Seasons, One Party, Nine Happy Years

**Author's Note:**

> this is not going to be as good as you want it to be... oh yeah, there is brief mention of A/B/O things but. as a joke. tendou really is SO petty in this. not me... PROJECTING ONTO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER... noooo not at all

Could you say that categorizing things is a bad thing? Maybe. Tendou normally avoided putting anything in his life in a category or giving it a label.

Don’t assume this was good. Don’t call that person your friend. You never know when you’re wrong.

However, he couldn’t stop himself from collecting facts about Ushijima. Part of him blamed Akaashi, who he had become unexpectedly close with. That boy had everything about Bokuto, his long-time crush, memorized in a list. 

But no, Tendou didn’t have quite that bad of a problem. He just... Noticed some things about his best friend.

Like in the summer break they spent together, Tendou realized how much Ushijima relied on him for people skills. 

They had been lounging around Ushijima’s home, quietly going about their activities. Tendou had been reading the latest Shounen Jump, and Ushijima had been sitting silently in his bed thinking solemnly as he sometimes did when he needed to talk but didn’t know what to say.

But, Tendou was patient. He would wait until Ushijima was ready to say what was on his mind; Until then, Tendou was content to sit on his best friend's bedroom floor and read.

Eventually the ruffled bed sheets shifted with Ushijima’s weight as he leaned over to look at Tendou, who lowered his manga and met Ushijima’s eyes.

“Satori, I have a question.”

“Ask away, Wakatoshi~!” Tendou chirped.

Ushijima seemed like he still wasn’t comfortable with the level of articulation he had reached, but he spoke anyway. “How do you know when you have feelings for someone?”

Despite the warmth that spread in his chest, Tendou cackled and teased Ushijima for a moment before he hummed. In reality, he thought it was adorable that Ushijima came to him about this.

“Well, I guess it depends on who you ask!”

“I’m asking you,” Ushijima said flatly.

With another small chuckle, Tendou finally relented. “Personally, I know I like someone when I feel comfortable around them. I want to spend all my time with them and make them happy!”

Ushijima was silent for a moment too long for Tendou to be comfortable. “Then, I suppose I do not have feelings for this person.”

“Oooh, spill! Don’t lose hope, Wakatoshi. Your love may look different than mine.”

“Well,” Ushijima shifted so that there was room for Tendou to climb onto his bed and face him as he spoke, “I look up to this person. I think they are strong, and beautiful, if not a little bit foolish. They’re good at volleyball.”

“Sounds like you admire them, Wakatoshi. Who is it?”

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Tendou physically fought the urge to scowl, or maybe gag. “You can’t exactly call admiring their volleyball skills love. Or, feelings, I guess. If that were the case, you’d have feelings for a lot of people.”

“I find him particularly intriguing.”

Personally, Tendou was still struggling past the fact that Ushijima thought Oikawa was beautiful.

“There’s only one way to find out, Wakatoshi. Give it a try!” Tendou looked back to his manga in an attempt to seem less ruffled by the revelation.

There was more silence as Ushijima stared quizzically at Tendou, waiting for further explanation. 

“Ask him out! If you get into a relationship, and it doesn’t work, you’ll have your answer!”

Ushijima grunted and went back to his peaceful silence.

Tendou didn’t think he could ever be peaceful again, at the thoughts of Ushijima and Oikawa being together.

It was months later, in fall, that Tendou realized how caring Ushijima could truly be. 

He saw it nearly every day now that Oikawa and Ushijima were two months into their relationship. Tendou knew already that Ushijima had a very unique love language, but it wasn’t until he saw someone utterly ignoring it that he realized how fluent he was.

Oikawa seemed to deem Tendou as the go-to source of all Ushijima related things.

It was a near daily thing. Today, Oikawa had found Tendou at his favorite cafe. Every weekend that Oikawa was supposed to visit, Tendou found various places to hide for the time Ushijima’s boyfriend would be around. The cafe itself was well-lit and quiet. Strawberry tablecloths with a checkered pattern adorned the tables, and the entire cafe had a warm-colored aesthetic that made Tendou feel at home.

“Satori-“

“Hmm,” Tendou hummed, not looking up from his manga, “Don’t assume we’re close like that. Continue.”

Oikawa huffed indignantly but continued his rant regardless. “Fine, Tendou. Are you sure that Wakatoshi isn’t upset with me?”

Tendou absentmindedly flipped a page. “Yes, Oikawa.”

“But he's.. So quiet.”

“You’ve met him, haven’t you? He’s always quiet.”

Oikawa sighed as he sat down across from Tendou, who’s vaguely masked annoyance only grew.

“I think it’s because of you.”

That was actually enough to give Tendou pause. “Pardon?”

“He’s gloomy when you skulk off all the time! He won’t stop mumbling about how he needs to make it up to you.” Oikawa flicked a straw wrapper at Tendou, who was staring like an oaf.

“He hasn’t done anything to me, though. Sure, we don’t hang out as much-“ Tendou had to swallow the venom in his voice. “But he has you and I have my manga.”

The rest of the conversation wasn’t very long, because from that moment on Tendou pointedly ignored Oikawa.

Later that night, when Tendou returned to his dorm, he was shocked to see Ushijima still awake.

“Ah, Satori. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Tendou had to resist the urge to call Ushijima by his surname. “What’s up, Wakatoshi?”

“I am genuinely sorry I haven’t gotten around to reading the Shounen Jump you leant me. I have not had the time.”

There was heavy silence in the room before Tendou burst into laughter. Of course he should have known Ushijima would take this seriously, because Ushijima took everything seriously. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he laughed, genuinely touched that Ushijima cared that much. Tendou saw for a moment, his best friends love language.

“Why are you crying, Satori?”

“From laughing!”

“But that’s not real laughter.”

Tendou blinked for a moment. “Hmmm?”

“That’s the fake laugh you do when you don’t know how else to fill the silence.”

Semi was right when he said that Tendou’s ability (Well, Semi had called it a bad habit) to over-analyze people was rubbing off on Ushijima.

How terrifying.

Later in the year, in the winter season, was when Tendou learned how far he was willing to go for Ushijima.

As much he attempted to stay out of it, Tendou knew how strange Oikawa and Ushijima’s relationship was. Often, when he was alone with his thoughts in his bedroom or staring out the cafe window in boredom, he would laugh bitterly about how much it seemed like an arranged marriage. 

If this was a really, really unusual manga, Ushijima and Oikawa would both be royalty. Oikawa would be from the smaller kingdom, one that worked hard to be recognized and respected. 

If it was an even more unusual fanfiction, Oikawa would be an omega and the marriage would be to produce some weird volleyball prodigy heirs. 

Tendou couldn’t tell if he wanted to laugh or cry at the thought. Maybe throw up.

But as uncomfortable as their relationship made Tendou, for reasons he was actively choosing to repress, the thought of not having Ushijima in his life made him even more uncomfortable.

That’s why, when Ushijima came into their dorm with a specific look on his face, Tendou knew he was done for.

“Sat-“

“Can I say no?”

Ushijima’s expression shifted to confusion. “How did you know what I was going to ask?”

“I don’t,” Tendou groaned, “But I knew you were going to ask me something. What is it, Wakatoshi~?” He purposely drug out Ushijima’s name to make sure he was aware that Tendou wasn’t mad.

“Oikawa is throwing a holiday party. I am going to attend, and I was told to bring my best friend.”

Tendou stared at Ushijima for a moment.

“That’s you,” Ushijima supplied helpfully.

For a moment, Tendou was once again torn. On one hand, he’d probably rather die on the spot then play third wheel. On the other hand… He didn’t want to disappoint Ushijima. Plus, now that the only person he consistently spoke to outside of practice was busy all the time, Tendou was a little socially deprived. It couldn’t hurt to try and get himself out of the dorm.. And that one cafe.

“Sure, Wakatoshi. I’ll go.”

Ushijima gave Tendou one of his small, rare smiles. “Thank you.” 

Heat filled Tendou’s cheeks, and he grinned back. “Anything for you, Miracle Boy.”

Two weeks later, Tendou was actually managing to be excited about the party. He had learned that all the captains would be there, which meant that Bokuto would be there, and therefore Akaashi would be too. They had been texting back and forth for a while ever since the creation (and inevitable death) of the Hopeless Simp group chat. It had consisted of Tendou, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi. It was, of course, Kuroo’s idea. 

The death of the chat came when Kuroo and Kenma got together. He wasn’t the first to escape the chat, but he was really the only one attempting to hold it together. Once he left, it dissolved completely. Luckily, Tendou managed to make a couple friends from it. He had been shocked how friendly Akaashi was, due to his cold exterior. But in that aspect, Akaashi rather reminded Tendou of Ushijima. 

When this was pointed out, Iwaizumi (one of the other people Tendou was shocked to find himself not minding the presence of) commented about how it always came back to Ushijima, didn’t it?

Tendou was looking forward to talking to Iwaizumi in person, mostly because they were in the same boat. He wanted to see how Iwaizumi was handling it all.  
So, Tendou donned his ugliest sweater and waited for Ushijima to come back to the dorm so they could go. After an hour of waiting, Tendou was starting to get antsy. He texted Ushijima.

Sent to Miracle Boy at 5:38 P.M:  
heya heya, ‘toshi! where are youuuu? we’re gonna be late ;p

Received from Miracle Boy at 5:40 P.M:  
I’m at the party. 

Sent to Miracle Boy at 5:40 P.M:  
i-

Sent to Miracle Boy at 5:40 P.M:  
i thought we were gonna go together

Received from Miracle Boy at 5:41 P.M:  
Oh no, I apologize. I must have forgotten to discuss things with you. I can come get you if you’d like.

Tendou couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. Right in front of him was the perfect opportunity; He could just say he’s okay and never show up. And yet, even as he thought this, he was already typing.

Sent to Miracle Boy at 5:43 P.M:  
nonono it's okay, ill be there soon 

Received from Miracle Boy at 5:43 P.M:  
Thank you. I don’t think I’d survive if you weren’t here. 

The message made Tendou’s heart beat loudly in his ears. He left the dorms swiftly.

Sent to Miracle Boy at 5:44 P.M:  
awwwwww, wakatoshi, that almost makes it sound like you like having me around or something

Received from Miracle Boy at 5:44 P.M:  
Of course I do. 

Needless to say, the walk to the subway was more of a run. The ride itself seemed excruciatingly slow. The walk to Oikawa’s house was a very, very antsy jog. 

As he knocked on the door, Tendou couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. How many people would be there exactly, he didn’t know. He probably should have asked, but it's not like he had time to regret it now.

The door swung open and Tendou was met with an unfamiliar face, and a small mess of curled black hair,

“Yo, you must be Tendou. I’m Matsukawa.”

“The superior Kawa, I see.”

Mastukawa laughed at that and opened the door further for Tendou, who stepped inside. 

The whole kitchen was filled with the smell of food, and it seemed that just about every single surface had a different dish on it. A few people stood in the corner of the modern-century style kitchen, talking in low voices. 

“Well I’ll be damned. How have you been, Satori?” Said a voice behind Tendou. He turned and was instantly filled with joy to see Iwaizumi smirking up at him. 

“Hajime!” Tendou cheered. They had agreed a little over three months ago that they were close enough to use their given names, along with Akaashi.

“Keiji has been pretty impatient about you showing up. Bokuto was shell shocked when he called me Hajime- But hey, you didn’t answer my question.” Iwaizumi looked around to make sure no one could overhear them. “How are you doing?”

Tendou gave Iwaizume his most coy smile. “I’m just peachy.”

“That bad, huh?”

“How about you?”

“Hm… I’m surviving.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and jerked his head in the direction of the living room. “There’s a couple people waiting for you. Go ahead.”

Tendou tilted his head. “Without you?”

“I need to talk to them.” With that, Iwaizume joined the group talking in the corner. There was Oikawa, and Sugawara from the Karasuno team. There was another person that Tendou couldn’t place in his mind, a boy with hair that reminded Tendou of a tennis ball. 

When he got to the living room, Tendou was offended at the sheer amount of decorations everywhere. He squinted in distaste, but his ire faded when he saw Akaashi sitting on the couch.

“KEIIIIIIJI!”

Akaashi startled for a moment, but then he realized who it was and quickly stood.

“Satori!”

Bokuto, who had been heavily leaning on Akaashi, whined. “Aghaaaashi, why didn’t you tell me you had so many friends!”

“Bokuto, are you jealous?~” Tendou teased. To add to his good-natured torment, Tendou wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. 

“Maybe,” Bokuto huffed. Tendou snorted and shoved Akaashi back down to Bokuto.

Once he recovered from the jostling, Akaashi grabbed Tendou’s wrist.

“Satori, we need to talk-”

“Bokuto,” Tendou said loudly over Akaashi, “You don’t have to worry about me stealing Keiji from you. You should ask him about the Hopeless Simp groupchat. I still have screenshots of some things he said..” He let out a low whistle. “Some of it's enough to make a fanfiction writer blush.”

Akaashi turned red as Bokuto instantly began pestering him about the conversations. Tendou used the opportunity to slip away and slink towards his next conversational victim; Ushijima.

“Ohhhhh Wakatoshiiiiii~” Tendou cooed, slightly unnerved by the fact that Ushijima was nowhere near Oikawa. 

“Oh, Satori.” Ushijima met Tendou’s eyes and instantly, he saw it.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

“‘Toshi? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?”

Tendou squinted again, but after a moment of staring, he was interrupted.

“Alright!” Called Kuroo, “It’s time to start the games.”

When his enthusiasm was met with mostly blank stares (Aside from Bokuto and a blonde boy with an undercut, who both whooped loudly) he continued, “Two options for now: Truth or dare, or spin the bottle- Seven minutes in heaven style.”

The group voted, and it was overwhelmingly in favor for spin the bottle, aside from Sugawara and another member of Aoba Johsai. 

The first two to fall victim were Kuroo and the blonde boy from before, who Tendou learned was Terushima.

“Awwww no fair, Kuroo is a taken man! This will be no fun at all.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I already talked to Kenma, he said that he didn’t care what I do as long as I record it.”

Terushima shouted approvingly, and somewhere in the room there was an over exaggerated gagging noise. There was also a squawk of ‘Oh I am telling the setter group chat right this instant.’

They entered, and while the group waited, a couple more pairs were chosen. 

Sugawara and Bokuto were chosen to go next, and guessing from the way Daichi and Akaashi reacted, Tendou assumed neither of them had permission to act out of their relationship. 

The third group was chosen right as Kuroo and Terushima both came out of the room looking disheveled. Terushima cackled at their reception, but Tendou was too distracted by the discovery he would be locked in a closet with Iwaizumi for seven minutes. 

“Eh, we’ve been in the closet together already, right Hajime?” Tendou winked and Iwaizumi covered his chuckle poorly. 

About three minutes into Sugawara and Bokuto being in the closet, there was a yelp, a crash, and loud laughter.

They both emerged later with Bokuto nursing his hand. Sugawara was still laughing.

“I asked for a high-five and he bit me!”

The entire room broke into laughter, minus Bokuto who was still pouting. 

“Alright, next is Tendou and Iwaizumi.” 

There was a few people who whistled or cheered, but Tendou caught Oikawa staring directly at him. There was a brief moment where a small, wordless conversation was held between them.

Oikawa’s expression said, 'Don’t touch Iwa. Don’t you dare.'

Tendou hoped to whatever god there may be that Oikawa could read his expression back.

'I’ll do what I want. Don’t you dare forget that you’re holding the hand of the only person that I’ve ever considered myself in love with.'

The closet door closed, and silence settled.

“Satori, we need to talk.”

“Damn, are we breaking up already?” Tendou joked, but the pained expression on Iwaizumi’s face made him pause.

“Actually-” 

Then it clicked. 

“They’re gonna break up, aren’t they?”

Iwaizumi nodded grimly. 

“That’s why you and Sugawara were talking to him in the corner. He’s conflicted.”

Another nod.

“He’s in love with you, and not Wakatoshi.”

Iwaizumi choked. “I- I don’t know, Satori. I mean.. I think so, but I also know that Oikawa is fully convinced that Ushijima has feelings for you.”

Tendou barked out a humorless laugh. “How ironic.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a long time after that, thinking. Suddenly, Iwaizumi cursed. “Only twenty seconds left.”

“I don’t want anyone to know that we had a serious conversation. So, prepare yourself.”

When they heard footsteps approaching the door, Tendou invaded Iwaizumi’s personal space and kissed him deeply once, just so that it would look like they got interrupted. Kuroo cackled as he opened the door.

Tendou flashed a peace sign at the group when he exited, but made direct eye contact with Oikawa. Minor payback.

The game went fine (minus a minor interruption where Sugawara bit another person in the closet) until something Tendou feared happening, happened.

Oikawa and Ushijima were sent in. Half the room was overjoyed, and the other half was tense. Tendou made eye contact with Iwaizumi.

They waited, and talked, but Tendou was too busy straining his ears to hear Ushijima and Oikawa speaking. What he heard wasn’t promising. Eventually he couldn’t stand to hear Oikawa ramble anymore about how he just couldn’t do this, and how Ushijima doesn’t love him, and he doesn’t love Ushijima. 

He heard one thing that broke him.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Tendou pulled out his phone and went to his settings. Loudly, he played his ringtone and pretended to answer the phone. He stood off to the side, but not too far that people couldn’t hear.

“Yo! What’s up Semisemi? You never call me this la-” He trailed off into silence. Kuroo took notice of the conversation. “Shit. Shit. Is everyone okay?” More silence as he pretended to let Semi answer. More people were starting to side-eye him. “Yeah, I’ll be right there. Make sure you properly wrap the wound, this could end up being serious. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

People began worriedly asking questions, but Tendou pushed past them to the closet and threw open the door.

“Sorry to break it-” Tendou cringed at his own word choice. “Wakatoshi, we need to go. Goshiki got injured and he's reacting really bad to it. Like, the pain’s bad enough that he threw up.”

A very stunned-looking and pale Ushijima nodded silently at Tendou. Oikawa threw an almost thankful glance to Tendou. 

They said their goodbye’s quickly and headed straight for the train station.

“Satori, thank you.”

“Knew I was lying?” Tendou turned to look at Ushijima. 

“Yes, you always bite your lip after telling a lie.” 

“Really? I’ll work on that.”

Ushijima sighed. “I assume you know what happened..?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry.” Tendou reached out and gently rubbed his friends arm.

“It’s okay. We both agreed it was for the best, because Oikawa is in love with Iwaizumi.” Knew it. “And I have feelings for you.”

Tendou choked, hard. “Wakatoshi-”

“Please let me finish-”

“NO.” Tendou fully faced away from Ushijima and began walking again. “Wakatoshi, I can’t do this. Let’s wait until we get back.”

“Satori, are you worried that I’m wrong again? About my feelings?”

“You are getting scarily good at that.”

Ushijima shook his head. “Oikawa said you would be.”

“Gross. Continue.”

“The way you said you know you love someone, it stuck with me. I kept thinking about it and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that to me.. That's what you are. I feel comfortable around you. I want you to be happy, and you make me happy. Everytime I thought of how I defined love, I thought of you.” 

Tendou continued his treck in silence.

“Oikawa is certainly a good person,” Debatable. “And I wish him no harm, but I really can't see him making me happy the way you do.”

Tendou finally stopped walking. “Wakatoshi, I have been hopelessly in love with you for going on two years now. If you’re wrong.. I’ll kill you,” He joked weakly. 

“But… I’ll give you a chance. Because I really, really do love you.”

-

It was six years later, in the spring, that Satori and Wakatoshi got married. The ceremony was small, mostly old teammates and close relatives that were permitted to come.

Satori spent a lot of time noticing things about Wakatoshi, but it wasn’t until that spring he realized how much Wakatoshi loved him. 

The most important thing for Satori to know, it took nearly nine years of knowing each other to realize.


End file.
